Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a contact, especially a low-impedance contact, between a metallizing layer and a semiconductor material, and to a method for producing a capacitor.
For semiconductor components in integrated circuits to be able to perform their function, they must be connected to one another through electrically conductive connections. For that purpose, typically one or more connection planes are built up on an integrated circuit. These connection planes are typically made from polysilicon or a metal (metallizing planes). As a result, the problem arises that there must be contacts between the individual semiconductor components and at least one of the metallizing planes or connection planes. The contact between a semiconductor component and a metal layer, for instance, should have favorable ohmic properties, with a low resistance. This is usually achieved by heavily doping the semiconductor material in the contact region. However, in integrated circuits, because of the function the integrated circuit is intended to perform, capacitors are often needed at the same time. Because of the intrinsic differences between capacitors and good ohmic contacts, it was often necessary in the prior art to use different methods to produce them. This made the production process longer, with higher process costs.